Drabbles
by Artemis Fenir
Summary: A collection of one shots and short ficlets that really can't stand on their own. Will mostly be filled with USUK.
1. Overcast

_Overcast_

The sound of rain hitting the tin roof mercilessly was mesmerizing It lulled him to sleep as he burrowed further into the warm covers of his bed. The room was cast in a soft, almost clinging grey by the clouds outside and the closed curtains inside. It swept everything within its embrace, as if no colour from the outside world could exist in the room. That suited him just fine.

He rolled over, messy clouded-blonde hair covering tired slate-emerald eyes. He stared at the empty spot beside him, dips and curves from well-worn sleeping illuminated by the dusky shadows. He reached a pale, dove coloured hand out, softly stroking the spot. It was cold, and it only emphasised the feeling of emptiness on the inside.

The rain pelted harder, and the darkening overcast only further covered the room. It started to feel heavy, as leaden as the colour itself. He was drowning, suffocating, choking on the ashen air. With no colour, there was no life. Without his colour, he was without life. There was only grey, just the ever overwhelming shades of grey consuming him.

Pearly tears began to form and wet mousy sobs bubbled up from his chest. Heather lips scrunched up, trying to hold back the emotion. He clutched an iron pillow, finally sinking in and accepting the drab reality of it all. His colour was not coming back. This would be all he would know from now on. This dingy, listless, lifeless existence was all he had now.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

His ears twitched. Was he hearing things? Was insanity starting to seep in through the cracks of grey?

_Thump, thump, thump..._

"Artie? Hey, Artie!" The voice, loud and ringing and bright, rang through the quiet.

He dared not breathe, lest he break the illusion. A light flickered on in the hallway, the glow invading under the door. Shadows soon followed, and the thumping grew louder. The door creaked open, the light seeming to chase away the grey. He sat up in bed, his eyes burning from the overload of brightness.

"Alfred...?" Hot tears, welling and collecting before, now streamed down his eyes. His breath hitched as golden wheat and sky blue dominated his vision, a blinding white smile wrapping the sight before him in a pretty bow.

"Artie, what are you doing in the dark? I've only been gone for a month, and here you are pouting." The airy laughter that followed filled his heart with warmth. He watched the door open slightly more, letting more colour, more life in. He heard boots being pulled off and dropped on the floor and felt the bed dip under the new weight.

"A-Alfred..."

"Shush, baby, I'm home now. C'mere." The source of his life scooted up to him and craddled him, making him feel like he was wrapped in a blanket again, one that scared all the grey away and filled him with colour again.

It wasn't before long that he slept, and he dreamed, dreamed without a single shade of grey.


	2. How I See You

Long, virile fingers wrapped around slim hips and hot, chapped lips trailed down a pale, slender throat. The room was cool compared to the hot body pressed against him. Soft, silken hair tickled his face. He groaned as he felt his hips being lifted and ground against. He grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged, smirking when he was rewarded with a grunt. There was darkness, but he was fine with all. All he would ever want, he could feel.

He would never tire nor ever want anything but this, this beautiful entanglement with the lad above him.

X

"Hey, Arthur?"

He hummed in response, turning over to better hear his partner. He was slightly worried, he only ever used his whole name if something was bothering him. "Yes, poppet?"

"Do you ever wish... you could see me?"

He could hear the sincerity and wonder in his voice. It was a question he never thought he would be faced with. Not being able to see had never really bothered him, so he never really thought about it. Colors had no meaning, and shapes were only important so he could feel how big or small they were.

Textures and such, however, meant everything to him. He loved the feeling of silk and velvet, and the sensation of soft cotton sheets. He loved feeling warm tea slide down his throat or the warmth of the sun grace his face. There was nothing better than being cradled in Alfred's strong arms, or nuzzling against his wide and smooth chest. He could feel the gentleness roll off the younger man in tidal waves when he would bathe Arthur in the tub.

He could feel a smile creep up onto his face. He knew exactly how to answer the question presented to him.

"Oh, love, I do see you." He rolled over onto him, straddling his waist and resting his hands on the lad's chest. "I may never be able to see you as you see me, but I _see_ you all the same." He couldn't help but widen his smile and continue when he felt warm, calloused hands settle over his own. "I may never know what 'blond' and 'blue' and 'tan' and 'handsome' look like, but I can tell you what 'kind' and 'gentle' and 'heroic' and 'love' feel like, Alfred. And you are all of those things."

He was surprised when he felt his lover sit up and hold him tightly, firmly pressing his lips against his. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed happily. He knew, no matter how hard he looked, he would never find a sight more beautiful than his love.

**A/N: I wanna explain this a bit, because I feel it needs it. I wrote this with the inspiration of "exploration" in mind.** **To me, exploration is so much more than just **_**seeing**_**. I wrote this as the aftermath of exploration, although it is a bit vague. I guess, however, it can be argued that the "exploring" being done here is Arthur's thought to the question.**


End file.
